Another member?
by Star of ages 14
Summary: A girl with a dream to have wings sat on her back portch one night but what she doesn't know is the flock is watcing her and why did Max send only the blind Iggy down to her first? IggyxOC
1. Found

Disclaimer - I don't own the book Maximum Ride! But it is a GREAT book!

Ok this is my frist book story and I just read the whole paper back book so if I get something wrong just tell me oh and...NO FLAMES!

--------------------------------------------------------

Another member? Ch.1 Found

----------------------------------------------------------

Max flew with the flock behind her, their wings spread wide to catch the air curants.

"Are you sure that there is someone elce here in this town like us?" Asked Gazzer.

"Yah, I read in one of thoese files that that person escaped the 'school' when they where five years old." Said Max makeing a turn with her wings.

"So do you know what he/she looks like Max?" Asked Fang pulling up beside her.

"No I don't know who this person looks like but I think it best that they come with us." She said, her brown eyes scaning the houses below.

"There is the street!" Yelled Nudge.

"Ok flock lets land in the back." Said Max makeing her decent.

----------------------------------------------

It was around 8:58 p.m. and I was just getting ready to get in bed and go to sleep.

"Klin! time to take the dog out!" Yelled my mother.

'What a lazy bum my mother is.' My mind mumbled as I went down the stairs and took the dog out back.

'What's that?' I thought as a whiteish black blobs came from the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry it's not long but got to go to school bye!

Ja ne!


	2. Meet Iggy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Maximum Ride! The credit for the book goes to...(drum roll) James Patterson! I also don't own any songs I may put in here!

Ok I've got to warn you ALL I know a little of the Japanese lanuage and how to type some so please don't hold it agenst me if I put a word in here that you can't understand but all you have to do is E-mail me and ask what means what or look at the bottom for what it means (bottom of the chapter) so I'll do my best!

Ok second chapter is up, happy reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Another member? Ch.2 Meet Iggy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmm I guess it's just a chopper since we do have a landing pad at the hosb." I thought aloud to my self as I turned around uninterested.

We have plaines and choppers going over head a lot in this small town so I saw a lot of them.

------------------------------------

"I see someone down there and it's a girl." Said Gasman (Last chapter I called him Gazzer but I'll fix it when I get to it ok!) pointing to a small figure in the back yard.

-----------------------------------------------

My dog had went in a little while ago and since my oh so lazy mother went to bed a little while ago and since the moon was out and it was a warm night (Dang bugs dont suck my blood I need that to live!) I sat outside on the open back portch looking up at the moon.

I only thought about it sometimes but I always wished I could fly well ever since I saw two orange marks like small wings between my two shoulder blades I always wanted to fly.

I sighed as the warm breze uplifted my long black hair, and another thing that I have that most and I'm sure no one elce had where lava ember colored eyes that, when I'm mad or in a rage, will alight with a flame that people get scared of so I've been an out cast at school but I don't mind thoese people might end up sluts and stuff like that when they get out of highschool any way.

I shifted in my seat and opened my mouth.

I had taken lessions on how to sing in school and had many lead rolls in plays and in band class so why not practice.

(Don't own this song and I don't know the title!)

_"It would be nice if we could put away and _

_throw out everything except what really_

_mattered, but reality is cruel. _

_In such times, I see _

_you laughing whenever_

_I close my eyes. _

_Untill the day I reach _

_eternal sleep, that smileing face _

_will have to stay with me without fail. _

_People are all sad, so_

_they go and forget, but--_ _For that which I should love, _

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. _

_We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling _

_face will have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. _

_We went the long way, didn't we? _

_We got there in the end." _

I finished and smiled a little but it was a bitter smile because I could and woulden't ever enjoy anything for a long time.

'Man I need a friend no my sister Lin but a real friend.' I sighed my head bowed a little.

"I wish I had a friend." I said quietly to myself no knowing it would be over heard.

---------------------------------------

"Hey Gasman can you tell me what she looks like?" Asked Iggy (He's blind remember and hes 14 remember that to.)

"Sure Ig, she has long black hair and lava colored eyes and pail skin I've never seen someone look this good before not even the Erasers look this beautiful!" Said the Gasman.

"So you say shes one of us Max?" Asked Iggy.

"Yah, I can sence it and the papers we got from the 'school' say that she is and it said that her name was Klin? no wonder I didn't know if she was a boy or a girl because the name is way diffrent from American." Said Max.

"Do you want one of us to go down first so we don't scare her?" Asked Nudge.

"Which one will go Max?" Asked Angel also.

"How about...Iggy." Said Max with a glint in her eyes, luckly Iggy coulden't see it or he would be like the others cowering in fear.

"Ok be back soon then." Said Iggy flying his way down to Klin.

--------------------------------------------

I was about to fall asleep when I felt something sit beside me on the long wooden swing in the small gazebo and lightly tuched my back.

I tenced at the feather soft touch (sp?) .

Then something like hands, softly went through my raven black hair which I really didn't like people to go through

but it felt gentle unlike thoese other people who pull and, like my mother, anyone who tryies to cut my long hair, I run and hide untill they leave or I'm hungry enough.

I turned my face to look behind me and there sat a boy about my age with short blond hair (Is it light blond I think I read that he did?) but the thing that really caught my eye was what was on his back WINGS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I have to go to bed and it sucks! I'm not even tired but mom says I have to sleep for my other tests over this week oh well bye!

Ja ne! bye!

Ja ne


End file.
